


Compagni

by Milady_Silvia



Category: The medallion
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-26 00:32:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14988866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: [The medallion]E se la scena dei 'doppi sensi' di The medallion avesse voluto dire, invece, proprio quello che sembrava?Eddie/Watson.





	Compagni

Compagni

"Vuoi stare sopra? Va bene, Watson, stai sopra. Basta che torniamo insieme" disse il cinese.  
"Eddie..." rispose l'inglese con voce tremante.  
Eddie gli prese la mano, era in ginocchio ai suoi piedi.  
"Ti prego di perdonarmi. Ho sbagliato con te, lo so. Ho fatto di testa mia, ti ho prevaricato, umiliato. Scusami" lo supplicò.  
"Solo se a casa mi aiuti con le costolette di maiale. E ora alzati, ci stanno guardando tutti i colleghi" disse con voce stridula.  
Eddie si rialzò.  
"E ti farebbe bene fare un po' di esercizio". Aggiunse Watson.

< Non posso rimanere arrabbiato con un ‘cavaliere’ coraggioso come te > pensò.

[105].


End file.
